Shh
by alien sex kitten
Summary: Otherwise titled Five Reasons Why The Relationship Between Chekov And McCoy Works. SLASH. Chekov/McCoy, obviously.


**WARNINGS ::** **SLASH. And, um... very slight mentions of sex. Like, very, very, VERY slight. And, as always, not beta-ed. **

**A/N :: **OhmyGAWD you guys, I missed you! It's been almost THREE WEEKS. D: I have two essays and a lab report that I need to do and haven't even started on, but this was obviously much more important. So enjoy.

**Inspired by ::** More prompts from st_xi_kink. "McCoy/Chekov: 5 reasons why a relationship between them works."

**DEDICATED TO :: **Banbi-V, for doing much more than I could ever even begin to try and thank her for, encouraging me and being funny and witty and smart and being my best friend via internet and look Banbi! This one has Spock in it! :D

Estra, for always managing to make me smile no matter what, and being the most faithful reviewer I've ever had ever. And also for encouraging my Chekov/McCoy obsession. ;)

Ms. McKirk, for sending me amazing messages and inspiring the next chapter of "In The Presence Of". This isn't it, I know, sorry babe! Hope you like this though. (:

/end obnoxiously long opening.

_THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPERATESTHESTUPIDAUTHORSNOTESFROMTHESTORY_

**5. They are both incredibly attractive. **

Perhaps it is a bit shallow of Jim to think such thoughts, especially about his closest friend and his very young Navigator, but it's true. Watching them together, whether they were making out (which Jim had caught them doing more than once) or just standing in the same room as one another is an experience. Pavel, with his youthful glow and curly hair and bright blue eyes, and Leonard, with his strong jaw line and supple lips and intensely dark eyes, draw all the attention to them, regardless of who else is in the room with them.

**4. They are both incredibly intelligent.**

Spock, as an intelligent, logical being himself, has learned to recognize these qualities in other people, and Chekov and McCoy have an abundance of intelligence. People may try to belittle it by obsessing over Chekov's age and McCoy's obvious anger problems, but just because it's ignored doesn't mean it doesn't exist. The two of them apart have saved countless lives with their intellect and quick thinking, but together, they're practically unstoppable.

**3. They have a great sex life.**

This isn't something Uhura should be aware of, but she had immediately bonded with the younger man after realizing that the rest of the crew didn't exactly welcome him with open arms, bridge crew, Scotty, and of course McCoy as the exceptions.

Apparently, the teen and the doctor enjoy numerous things in bed that she had never even thought were possible until Chekov has given her the full details, after swearing she won't tell anyone because "Leonard would have my head, the grumpy old bastard." It is said with a smile though, so she doesn't think "Leonard" will actually mind that much.

**2. Opposites attract.**

There is no other couple aboard the ship that fall into that cliché so well. Chekov, with his young age, his reputation as a child prodigy, his cute accent, and his love for space that rivaled no one's (save the Captain's) and McCoy, with his constant swearing, his love for stabbing people with hypos, his reputation as a snarky, maniacal workaholic, and his hate for space that rivaled no one's (save for that poor cadet who gets spacesick and pukes all over him every time he visits sickbay) are so different it's almost impossible for Scotty to wrap his head around them even willingly talking to each other, let alone being in a loving, monogamous relationship as they were. But even as they bitch and snap and debate with each other, there is always that spark that flickers and waves in their eyes that whispers, "I love you."

**1. They love each other.**

Plain and simple. They have doubts and insecurities and fears and concerns, same as everyone; they each have their flaws and make their mistakes and have their massive blowouts; they aren't perfect, but they love each other anyway.

And neither of them will have it any other way.

_THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPERATESTHESTUPIDAUTHORSNOTESFROMTHESTORY_

Gah, I think I died from pure fluffy schmoop, my god. My mind is apparently even more romantically sappy when I'm sick.

Well, that's the end, folks. Drop me a line, because that'd be awesome; like chicken soup for my fevered brain.

(Since it's probably expected by now… Song: "Shh" by Frou Frou. Very pretty.)

((Also! This is perhaps a bit random, but I'm going to start a Star Trek club at my school. If any of you want to be honorary internet members, that'd be fab; just lemme know and I'll add you to the list! C: Love you all. Vulcan hands kisses for all of you.))


End file.
